


За кем последний кряк?

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: Как говорят, если ты готов позаботиться о домашнем питомце, значит, ты готов завести семью.
Relationships: Hugh Darrow/David Sarif
Kudos: 2





	За кем последний кряк?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/gifts).
  * A translation of [Who has the Last Quack?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158931) by [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze). 



> переводчик сохранил капслок автора

Много недругов повидал Дэвид Шариф, и тайных, и явных, но этот казался самым непредсказуемым и сложным из всех, с кем пришлось в жизни сталкиваться. Похоже, догнала карма-сука, чтобы надрать ему задницу за старые грехи — одним из множества, МНОЖЕСТВА претензий.  
Кря! Чип-чип!  
Ладно, вернемся к насущной проблеме.

Маленький уродец, так бы описал его Дэвид.  
Мерзкий желтый цвет с мерзкими коричневыми пятнами то тут, то там. Мерзкие черные бусинки глаз. И мерзкое жирное тело на коротких перепончатых лапках. Да, идеальный образ гадкого утенка, и этому точно не грозило превратиться в лебедя.

Дэвид перевел взгляд с птенца на маленькую записку рядом с ним. Обычная просьба для брошенок: «Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне».  
Торопливый почерк казался знакомым.

Он бы велел Афине избавиться от утенка вместе коробкой, в которой тот копошился, но слишком хорошо знал свою помощницу. Она бы в конце концов просто выпустила малыша подальше от здания...  
Слишком милый. Он никогда не понимал, что женщины находят милым в таком уродстве. Утенок даже ничего не делал, только крякал и пищал без умолку.  
Хм... Дэвид мог бы его зажарить. В конце концов, это всего лишь дичь, и быть съеденной — это ее участь. Но, увы, птенец был слишком костлявым, и следовало его хорошенько откормить, пока он не вырастет в славненькую жирненькую уточку.

Но, конечно, когда он позвал Афину, чтобы та купила какой-нибудь еды для будущей еды, женщина набросилась на него, как типичная «яжемать», и даже отругала в сердцах:  
— Я узнаю этот плотоядный взгляд, Дэвид. Не смей и думать о том, чтобы сделать это с бедняжкой!  
— Я прошу просто покормить эту тварь! — защищался Шариф, требовательно тыча в утенка.  
— Хочешь сказать, откормить как борова, пока его не подадут с хрустящей корочкой, — укоризненно пробормотала Афина. А потом принялась ворковать с малышом и поглаживать его пушок указательным пальцем, пока утенок довольно подставлялся под ласку.

Генеральный директор «Шариф Индастриз» фыркнул, раздосадованный упреками своей помощницы и ее достойными презрения действиями.  
Потом решительно забрал у нее коробку:  
— Знаешь что, сходи купи хлеба, и я сам позабочусь, чтобы накормить паскуду. Не верю, что ты не освободишь ее или что-нибудь в этом роде, если я оставлю вас наедине.  
Женщина покачала головой, как наседка, недовольная замашками своего цыпленка, и вышла из кабинета.  
Да ладно вам! Что плохого в том, что он видит в этой твари всего лишь кусок мяса? Кроме того, в Детройте держать утку в качестве домашнего питомца почти невозможно, а может, и незаконно!

Кряканье отвлекло Шарифа от того, чтобы прожигать взглядом закрытую дверь.  
Когда Дэвид посмотрел вниз, его глаза встретились с требовательным взором недовольного утенка. Тот практически приказывал подать корм.  
— Будешь так пыриться, и я зажарю тебя без долгих раздумий, — пригрозил Шариф. Вернувшись к столу, он поставил коробку с краю и бросил в нее старый бейсбольный мяч. Ни за что на свете он не позволит этому мелкому засранцу прикоснуться к своему любимому мячику. — Давай поиграй, пока ждешь.  
В ответ послышалось возмущенное кряканье.

***

Шариф не понял, как это случилось, но за несколько дней утенок стал ему хорошим приятелем, и Дэвид привык к его требовательному кряканью. Конечно, птенец не мог по-настоящему перебрасываться мячиком, но ему нравилось гонять его по коробке. Да и новая коробка была просторнее прежней. Дэвид поставил туда большую миску, наполненную водой, чтобы малыш мог плавать, и две маленькие тарелки для питья и еды.  
Не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять — с птенцом что-то не так. Шариф ждал, что тот начнет пытаться летать или, по крайней мере, махать крыльями, но утенок даже не пытался.  
Заметив это необычное поведение, Дэвид вызвал ветеринара проверить малыша. По словам эксперта, причиной всему была травма крыла, которая влияла на развитие. Нужно время, чтобы восстановиться, и, возможно, вскоре утенок попытается летать самостоятельно. Если нет, то кто-то должен помочь ему научиться.

Новости вдохновили Шарифа. Теперь в свободное время он пытался создать искусственный скелет крыла и даже мини-проект по аугментации, если малышу понадобится его заменить.  
Хм... Кто бы мог представить, что забота о домашнем питомце приведет к новым идеям! Кроме того, металлические крылья — вызов еще более дерзкий, чем даже антигравитационная система, типа «Икара».

Дэвид был так увлечен чертежами, что не заметил, как вошел незваный гость.

— Весь в делах, как обычно, — без всякого выражения проговорил тот.  
Шариф удивленно моргнул, реагируя на голос. Дэвид слышал его много раз, хотя теперь тот всегда сопровождался слабым шумом фоновых помех.  
Голос Хью Дэрроу, его бывшего наставника и вообще бывшего...

— Зачем пожаловал? — Дэвид, не отрывая глаз от экрана, продолжал заниматься чертежом.  
Хью, прихрамывая, заглянул в ящик к утенку, с любопытством оглядел его, а потом вздохнул:  
— И как обычно, не готов о ком-то позаботиться.  
— Опять двадцать пять, — раздраженно буркнул Шариф. — Я позаботился об этом утенке. Как видишь, у него есть еда, вода и мяч для игр.  
— И ты сидишь там, пока он находится здесь, — Дэрроу обвиняюще потыкал костылем, указывая на огромное расстояние между Шарифом и птенцом.  
Что ж... Немного нужно было, чтобы Шариф взвился на дыбы. Он защищался, он заявлял, что просто не хочет, чтобы утенок разбрызгивал воду на важные бумаги, поэтому коробка и стоит возле личного лифта — в этом случае ничто и никто не пострадает.  
— В своем углу ему лучше!  
— Ах да, в своем углу, — желчно произнес Дэрроу.  
— Я не бессердечная сука, Хью. Мне просто нравится, когда есть четкие границы. У тебя — свое пространство, у меня свое, и мы все счастливы, — Шариф едва держал себя в руках, чтобы не беситься. — Кроме того, я занят. А он весело играет в мяч в коробке.  
— Другими словами, ты игнорируешь его, чтобы работать над своими проектами, — Дэрроу продолжал осыпать безжалостными упреками своего протеже.

От его тона Шариф поморщился. Как будто Дэрроу имел право говорить ему такие вещи. Как будто Хью не был занят собственными проектами не меньше, а может, и больше, чем Дэвид.  
Тем не менее, его бывший не переставал припоминать причины, почему они расстались, — а главными, по мнению Хью, были как раз трудоголизм Дэвида и его неумение заботиться о других.  
Но это хотя бы объясняло, почему Дэрроу прислал раненого утенка. Наверняка, чтобы потыкать в больное, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения: для Шарифа нет ничего важнее работы. Он не способен отложить свои дела, чтобы просто побыть с кем-то.

— Знаешь, если ты появился, чтобы спорить со мной, то в следующий раз лучше позвони по телефону. По крайней мере, я смогу бросить трубку, когда захочу, — Шариф превратился в саму любезность. Его сладкая улыбка вывела бы из себя кого угодно.  
Конечно, это танго они танцевали много раз, и Дэрроу знал, какое па сделать в ответ. С выражением необыкновенного добродушия на лице он поинтересовался:  
— А какой прожарки утку ты предпочитаешь? Среднюю, как обычно? Насколько я помню, ты всегда любил мясо с кровью. — Хью нежно улыбнулся утенку, который с любопытством вылупился на него. — Бедняжка, ты даже не представляешь, как безжалостен твой покровитель.

— Безжалостен? — выбор слова Дэвида откровенно задел.  
— Да, безжалостен. А еще у него есть ужасная особенность — он пытается помогать людям, но на самом деле причиняет им чудовищную боль, — мимоходом добавил Хью, как будто его сбитый с толку слушатель вопросительно крякнул.

Но в эту игру могли играть двое.  
Шариф мысленно выругался, прежде чем встать. Он подрулил ближе к Хью и небрежно уронил:  
— Да, я действительно безжалостен. Но я учился у настоящего мастера. Он работал день и ночь и даже не заметил, что его бойфренд болен. И от жара пылает, как вулкан. Его бойфренду очень повезло, что горничная вызвала полицию. Иначе он бы умер и разложился прямо в вашей общей постели, а ты бы и не заметил.

Они практически вцепились друг другу в горло, а изумленный утеночек только крутил головой, не встревая в шумную перебранку. Наконец ему это надоело, и он плюхнулся в воду, не обращая внимания на глупых великанов над коробкой.

Эти двое все спорили. Они припомнили друг другу каждую ситуацию, в которой пострадали душой и телом, потом перешли к нелепым моментам, когда не знали, куда деваться от идиотизма другого. Каждую мелочь, которая всплыла в памяти.

— Я не виноват, что ты схватил с пола первые попавшиеся трусы, а потом весь день чесался из-за зудящего порошка! — кипятился Дэрроу, потому что Шариф ЛЮБИЛ ему это припоминать. Хью и в самом деле не виноват, что они напились вдрызг, а потом так зажигали в постели, что даже не смогли сообразить, где чья одежда, и Дэвид попался на собственный дурацкий розыгрыш.

— Угу! Просто ПРИЗНАЙ, что мы расстались из-за ТЕБЯ? — бесился Шариф, испытывая ярость от того, как Хью всегда говорил с ним — высокомерно и властно. Дэрроу даже не пытался показать, что они равны в отношениях. Вечно было одно и то же: Дэрроу был прав, а Шариф ошибался, Дэрроу гений, а Шарифу до него как до луны пешком!  
— Из-за МЕНЯ? Это ты вел себя как ребенок КАЖДЫЙ раз, когда шло не по-твоему! — гневно шипел Дэрроу.  
Они так страстно обвиняли друг друга, припоминая все грехи, что не заметили, как утенок начал взволнованно пищать, хлопать крылышками, пытаясь привлечь их внимание. Напрасно, им было не до этой малявки.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока над ними не нависли зловещие тени, а затем в комнате раздалось громкое и сердитое кряканье. Спорщики были уверены, что это шумит их утенок, и слишком поздно поняли, что виной тому — птицы покрупнее. Не успели они опомниться, как их атаковали две огромные утки.  
Комната наполнилась звуками побоища — а также криками удивления и стонами боли, когда люди напрасно пытались защититься от разъяренных щипков. Нападение завершилось тем, что Шариф накрыл своим телом упавшего Дэрроу и подставил под клювы аугментированную руку. Утки продолжали сердито крякать.  
— Что вы до нас доебались? — возмущался Шариф. На скулах у него вспухали синяки, а губа была рассечена. Черт возьми, когда они уже наконец угомонятся?

Утки крякнули еще пару раз тоном раздраженных родителей, затем помогли малышу вылезти из коробки. Птенец радостно зашлепал вслед за ними, и все трое, перекликаясь, выбрались из кабинета через вентиляционную шахту.  
Ну, может, Дэвиду и вправду следовало прислушаться к предложению Адама и закрыть ее.

Шариф сполз с Дэрроу и похлопал его по спине:  
— Ты что, выкрал птенца у самых кровожадных уток в мире и натравил их на меня? Пытаешься меня прикончить таким смехотворным способом?  
— Да не крал я! Нашел раненым в парке. Это не считается похищением, — прошипел Хью, яростно стряхивая перья с одежды и волос.  
— Ну-ну. С тобой всегда так сложно, — Шариф помог ему отряхнуться. И вздохнув, сел рядом бок о бок. Лицо ссаднило. Хоть проси у Афины тональник, чтобы скрыть эти боевые раны.  
— Забавно, я ведь часто говорил тебе то же самое, когда ты был моим учеником, — невольно усмехнулся Хью, стараясь сидеть прямо и не заваливаться на Дэвида.  
Да уж, Шариф помнил, что он был тот еще засранец... А закончилось все тем, что он потерял руку.  
— Знаешь... Думаю, что ты научился у меня всему, что мог, — бывший наставник взглянул на аугментированную руку Дэвида. — В конце концов, это первый имплант, который ты создал. А вместе с ним ты построил свою собственную империю.  
— Нет... Это, — Шариф перехватил его взгляд, слегка погладил пальцами золотую инкрустацию, — это наша первая совместная работа.

Они едва не забыли, чего они достигли вместе, как весело им было и как они любили друг друга. Когда Дэвид остался без руки, то едва не потерял себя, страдая, что теперь не сможет осуществить свою мечту. Но Хью был рядом, помогал и поддерживал. Вместе они создали этот уникальный протез. Работа над проектом свела их вместе, а потом и разлучила.  
Сейчас... У них обоих не было ничего, кроме их компаний и работы. Не любви, ни нежности, ни заботы.

— Так и есть, — Хью мечтательно улыбнулся. — Возможно, это лучшее из всего, что мы когда-либо создавали.  
Шариф привалился к нему плечом, отпихнул ногой коробку, где сидел утенок, и тоже усмехнулся:  
— Поверить не могу, что забота об этом мелком лапчатом, а потом нападение его бешеных родаков превратили нас обоих в ностальгирующих болванов.  
— Что до меня, то я надеялся, что эта история докажет, как ты не способен заботиться о других. Но думаю, ты все еще можешь удивить меня.

Дэвид хотел было возразить — забавно и остроумно. Но не успел произнести ни слова — Хью вдруг повернулся к нему и впился поцелуем в губы.  
Вот черт хромой... Последнее слово должно быть за мной, — мысленно повозмущался Шариф, хотя поцелуй был слишком хорош, чтобы злиться по-настоящему.  
Он просто ничего не скажет про перо, дерзко торчащее в волосах на макушке Хью, и это будет его маленькой местью.


End file.
